snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nergal
- Soul= - Released= }} | caption = Nergal | name = Nergal | origin = The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy | sex = Male | age = | species = Nergaling Spirit | status = Active | eyes = Black with a Green iris | hair = Black | relatives = Sis (wife) Gladys (sister-in-law) Harold (brother-in-law) Nergal Junior (son) Billy (nephew) Minimandy (granddaughter) | friends = Grim Reaper, Mandy, Billy | enemies = | occupation = Nergal Demon King | residence = Center of the Earth }} Nergal is a character in Grim Tales. He is the grandfather of Minimandy, the uncle of Billy, greatuncle of Grim Jr. and father of Nergal Junior. He originates from the Cartoon Network show, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. Grim Tales History Nergal was often seeking friendship, but is typically unsuccessful. Nergal later married Billy's Aunt Sis. After a string of unsuccessful attempts to woo Sis, it was Billy's backfired attempt to sabotage Nergal's and Sis' date that won Sis over, thus making Nergal Billy's maternal uncle by marriage. Their marriage eventually resulted into the birth of Nergal Jr. After Nergal Jr. grew up, Nergal returned to the Center of the Earth where he became the father of all the Nergalings in the Underworld. If Sis was still alive at that point is unknown, as she hasn't been seen in the comic. Nergal lost most of his contact with his son, and only could interact with other Nergalings. From Down Below He first appeared in a picture that was inside of the book of Grim as one of the many adventures they have made. He later appeared when Grim Jr. just recieves his Nergal Demon powers from Minimandy. He explains to Grim Jr. that when a Nergal Demon gave it's right eye to another person, when dying, him or her gets the powers of that Nergal. But, if a Nergel gives another person else their left eye, that it is a sign of marrige, or purposal. Later, he is seen when Grim and Clockwork entered the belly of the Demon Reaper where Grim had a discussion with him about his family and he revealed that the father of Minnie was actually Nergal Jr. and that Grim only gets childs when he does an abortion. When they saved Junior's soul Nergal leads them to a way out. Later, when Junior's soul gets eaten by the Demon Reaper he appeared out of Junior's body. He helped Junior and Minnie to escape, but him, himself died. Nergal Jr. saw his dead father lying on the ground, and felt terrible. What About Mimi? When Junior was upset and was fighting with his Nergal powers, Nergal's soul came back to talk with Junior about him going up against his mother in order to protect Mimi and that its up to him to protect and help her. Appearance Nergal is a black mutant monster from the Center of The Earth who has snake like tentacles growing form his back. These tentacles can electrify people and act as extra arms. Nergal can also alter his shape and form, into almost anything he desires at will; his son inherits this same capability. He wears a red and black business suit. Powers and Abilities Nergal possesses several special abilities. *'Shapeshifting': Nergal is able to shapeshift into any shape and form he desires at will. *'Possession': Nergal is able to possess human beings, although this isn't very usefull in the Underworld because of the lack from humans. Since only Mandy is known to be a pure human. *'Electrifying': Nergal can electrify enemies by ensnaring them with his snake-like tentacles. This is a advanced ability that only Nergal and Nergal Jr. are known to posses. *'Teleportion': Nergal can also teleport in a flash of pure white glowing light. Also this is a advanced ability that only Nergal is known to posses. *'Nergal Language': Nergal is born with he power to speak the Nergal language. Origin He is a black-skinned supernatural being with green eyes and wears a business suit. With the ability to shapeshift he can create several tentacles from his back that can electrocute his victims or turn them into beings looking like himself. What Nergal desires most is having friends, once stating that it is quite lonely in the center of the world. Category:The Grim Adventures Of Billy and Mandy Category:Deceased Category:Demon Category:Male Category:Cartoon Network Category:Characters Category:Minor Character Category:Spirit